Talk:Mass Effect: Paragon Lost
Rooster teeth Interview Some of the guys working on this project were guests on the Rooster Teeth Podcast, Episode 164. It was with a few of the people working on Paragon Lost. Should this be included as a reference, and has anyone else listened to this episode, and can compare this information with any previously released information. Basically, did they say anything in the episode of the Rooster teeth podcast that wasn't already released? Rebyll (talk) 14:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Get a source because this is all words right now. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) This is the link to the RT podcast 164 http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=164 this is the link that they added in the link dump http://masseffectparagonlost.com/ Midnightpiranha (talk) 22:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I would like to add that podcast 164 is very long, I have not found where in it the convo about paragon lost is and I personally doubt that this one had guests since its so long and spends so much time away from that topic. (I quickly searched a third-half of it and it didnt look like I was getting anywhere) Midnightpiranha (talk) 18:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) continuity oversight? The synopsis says Vega is sent to N7 training at the end of the movie (I haven't seen it). This would seem to conflict with his receiving an N7 commendation during Mass Effect 3. -- 10:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :There are already a number of documented errors in yet another instance of BioWare not checking before they allow something to be published. BioWare is so far 0 for 2 lately things outside the games. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, they have the Citadel orbiting a planet in the shots of it, as well as showing Alliance vessels towing a largely intact Sovereign (I assume this is post-battle). User:RevanSentinel 18:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I just saw this and I think we should make a list or at least a mentioning about all the errors in this movie. There are only few things I noticed myself so I believe it should not be a problem and the page would benefit from it. What do you think?--ScorpiO (talk) 20:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Not in this article. Put it in a blog or something because we don't have a list for the disaster that is Deception in its article, and we won't do that for this one either. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::You´re the boss. I will only say that per the talk page discussion on the Deception page, the reason why there is no list is the promised new edition of the books, that would make (hopefully) all errors non-cannon. As the Paragon Lost have only few oversights and one true error, I thougt, it sould be mentioned. But OK and have a nice day ;) .--ScorpiO (talk) 14:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::It's more than just one error. The big one is that Vega is placed in the N7 program at the end of the movie, rather than receiving the invitation while aboard the Normandy and talking it over with Shepard, but it also shows Alliance receiving hard data that includes everything that Shepard learns about the Collectors and the Reapers in the course of ME2 -- including facts that he only learns when he comes face-to-face with the Human Reaper. And given that the Alliance apparently accepts that information, the movie conflicts with the intro to ME3 as well. It might be simplest to just assume that the ending depicted was the Renegade path, and Vega canonically took the Paragon path. Aubri (talk) 02:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Storyline Shoudln't put the story into the storyline (with pictures) and a link to this Storyline II on this page. (and then think if we shouldn't do the same for the comics pages.--DeldiRe 08:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I think they are hesitant to do so because of Mass Effect : Paragon Lost's numerous innaccuraties just like they didn't include Deception in the Storyline--Allcognitus (talk) 22:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :There is really few innacuraties in ME:PL when compared to deception which is pure bullshit. At least, there are no more innacuraties than in comics and it is consistent with the timeline. And when you say it, I think that it could be usefull to list those errors (the biggesy are for me, huge collectors, citadel near the earth & Vega as a N7 operative) --DeldiRe 09:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Continuity Errors Obviously its been a while since there was any discussion on this topic (see above), but what is the wikia's current stance regarding the continuity errors in this film? I'm not sure if like Deception they are archived off-wiki, but unlike Deception its unlikely we will get a new version (although nothing more on Deception's revised edition has been mentioned for a while either). So how should they be mentioned? Trivia note? Sub-heading? Separate page? Garhdo (talk) 20:35, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Those errors are, IMO, minor and don't need specific warning such as Deception (which is all about mistakes). However, a list of the error on a subpage could be a good addition (even if I feel that it belong to a blog post). I would suggest to create an open sandbox to make a try. I could provide you HD pictures to illustrate your article. --DeldiRe (talk) 08:17, March 20, 2015 (UTC)